Drunk Texting
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Robbie receives some odd text messages from none other than Trina Vega. ;Trina/Robbie;


**Ugh, stupid viruses, junking up my comp :( But it's better now, so coolbeans ^_^**

**So, I felt like writing some more Tribbie, since I love this ship with a burning passion :D If any of you who have been reading my other Tribbie story "Give It a Chance" and are wondering why I haven't updated, viruses. That story, for anyone who's wondering, will be updated soon. **

**But I wasn't in the mood tonight to write the next chapter for that fic, so I thought a little oneshot between THE BEST FREAKING CHARACTER EVER and Robbie…I mean, Trina and Robbie might be nice as a little change of pace. **

**Warnings: Drunk Trina, mentions of grinding, awesomeness. That is all. **

**So, read on, and after reading and reviewing, write a Tribbie (NOT TROBBIE) fic of your own! This fandom seriously lacks it :( **

* * *

Robbie Shapiro didn't get many text messages.

It's not like it surprised him. He knew most of his friends wouldn't bother with texting him. The only time he ever got texts was from Cat, and she'd text the most random things where Robbie would have to lie about doing something, just because he was tired of replying with 'what? i dont understand o.O' every time she'd send him something. Other than that, the only times he got texts were from Tori or someone else, but _only _if they needed something. He didn't mind, but at least his 'friends' could _pretend _to want to talk instead of just needing something.

So when, at around 9:34 PM Robbie got a text message that wasn't from Cat, but Trina, he was surprised.

Robbie picked up his phone, looking over the text. It was from Trina, of all people.

**From: Trina**

_heeeeeey_ _robbie_

Robbie, sitting at his desk, muttered out loud, "What would Trina want?"

Rex piped up from the bed. "Probably wants to complain about something. That's all women do. Moan and complain about how they're feet hurt and how pregnancy is annoying."

Robbie scoffed. "Rex, stop. Last time you said that I was almost jumped by a bunch of biker women who heard you."

"'Cause they knew it was true!"

Robbie, ignoring Rex, typed a reply back.

**From: Robbie**

_hi trina _

Almost seconds later, a reply.

**From: Trina**

_how r u? i mis u. _

Robbie's eyebrows furrowed. Trina…missed him? Since when did girls like Trina Vega miss or care about guys like Robbie Shapiro?

**From: Robbie**

_you miss me? why? _

What Trina typed back almost made Robbie dizzy with confusion.

**From: Trina**

_i mis ur sexyness_

Trina missed Robbie's _sexiness_? Something weird was going on. Before he could even reply, another message popped up.

**From: Trina**

_we shood totally make out sumtims _

**From: Robbie**

_trina, are you okay?_

For twenty minutes, Robbie sat there, not receiving any sort of text message from Trina. He was worried. What was wrong with her? Robbie didn't want to think she had been drunk texting. He didn't want anything to happen to her. When people get drunk, they get taken advantage of, or pick-pocketed, or sometimes if they're drunk enough, they do something stupid and die. Robbie did _not _need to deal with something like that.

Robbie was also worried about Trina since he had a slight crush on her. It started with that stage kiss. Most people thought he got over it, and Robbie even thought he had gotten over it after awhile. But he knew he wasn't. It confused him, why did he like a girl who practically hated him? She made it clear they would _never _be a couple. He knew that she was unreachable. Something about her though just attracted him to her. Maybe it was her confidence, or her looks, or her personality. Robbie wasn't sure, he just liked her. As much as he wanted to get over, he just couldn't.

After three more minutes, he finally got a reply.

**From: Trina**

_im alwayz fine 4 u :) _

**From: Robbie**

_trina have you been drinking?_

**From: Trina**

_jst a litlte bit_

Robbie sighed.

**From: Robbie**

_where are you?_

**From: Trina**

_a prty. wanto com prty wit mee?_

**From: Robbie**

_no trina_

**From: Trina**

_pleeeeeeeeeeeeeese! i wana hav fun but i dont kno any1 here_

**From: Robbie**

_whos party are you at?_

**From: Trina**

_i forgot. dusnt mattr, com 2 the prty. i wana grind, but not wit a srtanger :O_

Robbie put his phone down for a second, putting his face in his hands.

"What's that girl want from you anyway?" Rex asked. "Money? Drugs? Talent?"

Robbie tuned Rex out as Trina replied again.

**From: Trina**

_i wana grind wit u. ur not a strangr and ur the sexyist guy evr so comehere so we can grind_

**From: Robbie**

_trina scale of one to ten how drunk are you?_

**From: Trina**

_hehe i cant count taht hi :)_

"Of course she can't," Robbie muttered.

**From: Robbie**

_you need to tell me where you are._

**From: Trina**

_whhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy? _

**From: Robbie**

_because im coming over there and im walking you home so you'll be safe_

**From: Trina**

_im always safe wit u :D_

**From: Trina**

_im on sail street in da big red hous_

Robbie, checking the clock and seeing the time to be 10:06 PM_, _got up and collected all of his things he'd need. Just some shoes, a jacket and a pack of mints because he knew Trina's breath would smell of alcohol unless masked it somehow. Quietly, so as not to disturb his parents, tiptoed out of his room and soon out of his house. He couldn't even believe he was doing this.

"I'm so dead if I get caught sneaking out at night," Robbie said to himself, pulling out his cell phone to reply to Trina's previous text message.

**From: Robbie**

_im coming to get you trina _

**From: Trina**

_we gona grind?_

**From: Robbie**

_no trina, i just want to get you home._

Robbie zipped up his jacket as he realized it was a little chilly. He was very grateful Sail Street wasn't far from his or Trina's home. He fiddled with the mints in his pockets, patiently waiting for Trina's reply as he continued to near the red house on Sail Street.

**From: Trina**

_y dont u wana grind? :(_

**From: Robbie**

_because trina, we're just friends_

**From: Trina**

_lets be moar_

**From: Robbie**

_thats the alcohol talking_

**From: Trina**

_:'( _

**From: Trina**

_meanie face_

**From: Robbie**

_im sorry trina, but im not going to take advantage of you while you're drunk. thats just messed up._

**From: Trina**

_YOURE SO SWEET! :D _

Robbie chuckled. She must be drunk if her emotions were changing this fast.

**From: Robbie**

_ha thanks_

**From: Trina**

_nxt time i wana take u 2 a prty :)_

**From: Robbie**

_i dont really like parties_

**From: Trina**

_but ill be ther so then youll like it_

**From: Robbie**

_i'll think about it_

**From: Trina**

_YAY! _

**From: Trina**

_i luv u Robbie ;)_

**From: Robbie**

_sure you do trina _

**From: Trina**

_mhm we shood go out. wed be cute ^_^_

**From: Robbie**

_oh im sure_

**From: Trina**

_I CAN SEE YOU :D_

Robbie looked up from his phone to see Trina staggering towards him from the red house she had described. She had a big goofy grin on her face. Robbie raced forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, just for precaution, not wanting the drunk girl to fall.

"Robbie!" she cried happily. "Let's go to the party!"

Trina began to pull Robbie back towards the red house where teens were surely drinking, getting stoned and making out. Robbie shook his head. "Nah, come on Trina. Let's go home."

Trina gave some grumbles and complaints, but since she was so intoxicated, she couldn't give much of a fight. If she was sober, Robbie was sure Trina could find her way out of his weak grip, but luckily she wasn't. Soon afterwards, Trina's anger faded away as she became very happy. She snaked her arm around Robbie's shoulder.

"You know Robbie," Trina slurred, "you're alright. I'm sorry I'm mean to you sometimes. I never noticed how cute you were."

"Maybe because you weren't as drunk before," Robbie said.

Trina grinned at him, leaning on his side. "I'm sober, silly. I'm totally sober."

Robbie chuckled. "Sure, Trina, sure."

Robbie handed Trina some mints and she happily took them. He gave her almost all of them, and although there was still a trace of alcohol in her breath, it wasn't enough to give her away to anyone. Robbie was glad it was Friday, seeing as Trina wouldn't be having a hangover during school. That'd be terrible.

Trina sighed happily. "You're the best boyfriend ever-"

"But we're not together."

"-you give me nice things-"

"I only gave you mints!"

"-you protect me from danger-"

"Kind of."

"-you love me-"

"Wait, what?"

Trina hugged him, continuing to stagger with Robbie down the road towards her house. "'Member? You liked me. We kissed."

Robbie blushed, remembering the kiss that started his little crush for the girl. "I g-got over you."

Trina only hugged tighter. "Sure you did, silly."

"I-I-I did! I swear!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" Trina slurred/challenged, smirking up at him. "Even _I _know you're lying, and I'm drunk."

Robbie fiddled to get his cell phone out to call Tori to open the door for them. In the meantime, he tried to change the topic. "Thought you, um, said you were sober."

"I must've forgot," she giggled. "Either way, I know you love me, and I loooooove you," Trina explained giddily, dragging out the word love.

"Again, that's the beer talking." Before Trina could respond, Robbie had dialed Tori's number and put the phone to his ear. He waited until finally receiving a hello from Tori. "Hey Tori. Yeah, I need you to go wait on your porch. No, you honestly have to, I'm bringing Trina home. Because she's drunk."

Trina laughed. "Am not! Are you talking to Tori?" Robbie nodded. "_Gimme gimme gimme!_" Trina began to jump up and try to take the phone from him, only to have the cell phone a little out of her reach. Trina crossed her arms over her chest after repeated failed attempts. "Mean."

Tori gave the okay and told Robbie she'd be waiting for them.

Robbie hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "We'll be at your house in minute," Robbie noted.

Trina only grinned at Robbie as they continued their path. The rest of the walk was mostly uneventful, just walking and Trina stumbling a bit, slurring out words as she did.

Finally, Trina's house came into view, and sure enough, Tori was on the front porch waiting for them to arrive.

"Thanks Robbie," Tori said. "I'm glad you brought her home."

Before Robbie could reply, Trina cut him off. "Isn't he so sweet? And cute?"

Tori only stared at Trina. Then, she turned to Robbie. "How much did she drink?" Tori asked incredulously.

Robbie shrugged. "I have no idea. Gave her some mints, so her breath shouldn't smell like beer. Pretty sure if you get her up to bed your parents won't find out."

Tori smiled. "Oh thank god," she said. "I don't think I could handle seeing Trina get yelled at for drinking. Mom and Dad would be really angry. Like, Jade-angry."

Robbie shuddered. "Yikes."

"I know." Tori smiled again at Robbie. "Seriously, thanks so much for bringing her home."

"No problem," Robbie said. "I guess I'll be heading home now."

Robbie turned to leave, but suddenly, two hands spun him around. Trina smiled at him, then leaned in and kissed him. Robbie's eyes went wide. Trina pulled away after a few seconds, giggling and smiling as a startled Tori took her inside, shutting the door. Robbie could hear Trina's giggling and Tori's scolding from the other side of the door.

Robbie, confused, walked away, wondering why mints and beer had tasted so good.

* * *

The next day, Robbie heard no sign of Trina, which was totally understandable. Trina was probably embarrassed of her actions last night, and probably wanted to forget the entire thing. Robbie wished she wouldn't forget, then maybe he'd have a shot.

_Yeah, sure, _he thought.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. Robbie pulled out his phone and saw he had received one new text message. Opening his phone, he read the new message.

**From: Trina**

_I'm so taking you with me the next time I go to a party. _

* * *

**WOOHOO! EPIC FIC IS FINISHED!**

**So, did you like it? I did, but then again, I love everything I write since it's the best thing ever…I'm kidding XP **

**So please review. If you do, you earn the new move Thunderbolt which is so much better than Thundershock. Points to anyone who gets that reference. REVIEW!**


End file.
